Unexpected
by TygrisNox
Summary: You always think you know what to expect in a small town. [Elsa/Anna, No Incest]


There's There are a lot of things that can be said about little towns. Some are good – like knowing people in the town – like Mr. Jones and the issues he has with his cat running away…constantly. Sometimes it can be bad – like old Mrs. Gregory insisting I should meet her grandson because we'd just get along so well, disregarding the fact he is completely not my type. Or knowing immediately when someone new moves into town, like the blonde who had taken over the accounting firm from the sadly recently deceased Mr. Bolger.

There was a lot of rRampant speculation about of who this mystery woman wasis, . It ran fromsuch as she is some sort of illegitimate child of Mr. Bolger, or grandchild of an illegitimate child, given the age discrepancy. There were are rumors of shady acquisitions of Mr. Bolger's accounting firm. Or that she had him killed. It was is probably the most excitement this town has had since old Mrs. Brown's cow escaped the pasture during the centennial celebration a few years ago.

"Anna! Head out of the clouds!" my boss' voice cuts into the my reverie I had while staring out the window over to at the accounting firm that where the blonde I'd been wondering about workedworks.

I cleared my throat and nodded. "Sure thing, Kristoff," I called out and went go back to wiping down the tables.

I really hate living in a little town.

As the months pass, the novelty of the new blonde doesn't wear off. Hell, I knew that it probably wouldn't. Ten years in the future, the accountant would be known as the new blonde, even if she left. I had seen it all, even if I was am just barely in my twenties.

I glance at my cellphone to check the time, but not . It wasn't for messages. Everyone else I knew know was is going to another town to get plastered. While tempting, I'm was also working on a paper for my classes at the local community college. I had have ten minutes left when the bell above the door rang rings and I sighed, before looking up.

In walked walks the new blonde, business professional in her pinstripe suit and her hair done up in a bun. I cleared my throat, and straightened up, and smiled, hoping my t-shirt with some faded nerd reference didn't doesn't look too…disheveled.

"Welcome to DJs," I called out, moving to the register, watching her move closer. All my greeting got gets was is a slight nod, and so I looked around, having done most of my clean up half an hour ago. It was is rare to have anyone come in this close to closing time so most of the chairs were are up, the floor swept.

"You're closing down for the night?" she askedasks, her gaze finally fixing on me.

"Well, in about…ten minutes. It's fine," I tell her, hoping I sound reassuring. "What would you like?"

The woman's blue eyes stayed on me for what felt feels like forever before glancing at the menu overhead. I know it wa's probably only like thirty seconds, but it sure as hell felt feels like forever.

"I'll keep it simple tonight," she said says finally. "Tall Mocha mocha with double shot."

"Skim or whole milk," ?" I ask without thinking, moving to the mixes we have setup. "I mean, I ask everyone, so …umm…" I know I'm blushing as I realize how the question could sound. "I can also-"

"Whole milk," the woman says, and I swear it looks like she's trying to keep from smiling, with the way the corners of her mouth fight to keep from twitching upward. I nod and decide to keep my mouth shut, and work on making the drink, getting everything perfect before moving over to the register. "Whipped cream?" I ask and nod when she shakes her head no, securing the lid and passing it over to her. She hands me exact change and I take the cash, putting it into the register, and when I look up she's already walking back out and I just stare after her.

Damn it. I didn't get her name.

And that becomes the routine. I don't know if she does this when Kristoff closes, and I'm too chicken to ask him, but when I'm closing, she comes in anywhere from half an hour to ten minutes before closing and orders a drink. If it's earlier, she'll order a pastry and eat it neatly. If it's later, I know she'll be gone before I finish putting the exact change into the register.

I did eventually learn her name was is Elsa. I know I could can find out more information if I did do some sleuthing on my own with the internet, but that almost feels like cheating. So I just take the nuggets I learn and tuck them away in that little spot of my brain now reserved for the beautiful blonde.

This night, I'm not at the counter, or even behind it, . I'm at a table with my textbook, rubbing my temples as I try and study for my exam. I am going to murder Kristoff for convincing me that that class would be interesting and secondly, for getting me to trade the night off with him. I sigh and looked up as when I hear the bell ring, and stare to see Elsa walking in, tilting her head as she studies me. "Welcome…"

"…to DJs," she finished, a smile touching her lips. Those smiles are rare, but there's something in her look, like concern, that makes me drop my gaze as I push myself up.

"Anna," her voice cuts in. "It's not your night to work. I…I mean, I saw you through the glass. Is everything okay?"

I'm actually surprised she had noticed it wasn't my night to work. I stop and stare at her. "I…uh, Kristoff asked to switch. I really shouldn't have." I gesture to my homework. "I'm studying for Deontology. I have an exam tomorrow, and I shouldn't have come in, but…he's good at talking me into things. Like taking this class."

An eyebrow arches. "Deontology?" she asks, tilting her head just so, in a way that invites me to clarify what I said.

"The ethical theory that morality of an action should be based on whether the action itself is right, or wrong, and not on the consequences of the action," I tell her. Even though the class is taught so drily by the Weasel, as some of us call him, it is kind of interesting to study. I just hate tests. No, I loathe them. "It is interesting, if taught…better," I admit.

"And yet you look like you're ready to pull that red hair of yours out by the roots, Anna," she saidsays, the smirk showing she's teasing, I think. I'm still learning her quirks. "Tell you what, sit down and study." She's taken takes off her jacket and sets her satchel to the side. "Let's see what I remember from my college days."

I open my mouth to protest, but then those blue eyes fix me with that stare and I can only dumbly nod and return to my seat. Not that I can pay attention to what I should be studying. I look over my shoulder only for her to point a spoon at me and shake it.

"Eyes on the books, missy," she said says, and I grin before going back over my notes, and yes, the textbook.

I'm not sure how much time passes before one of the cups emblazoned with the DJs logo is placed down on a clear part of the table. I look up and blink a few times, my eyes not easily focusing for several seconds. "Oh, thank you." It seems inane but it's they're the only words I can think of as I grab the cup. I take a sip, and I know my eyes do that widening thing. The chocolate is rich and there's the hint of coffee. "Oh."

She laughs, and I look at her from where she's sipping her own. "I thought you might like that. Come on, it's time for you to do what you can to close up," she tells me.

I look at the time and realize she's right. "I…yeah." I stand up and move back behind the counter, somehow not surprised that she'd either not didn't made a mess or she'd cleaned everything spotlessly if she had. I hear the solid thunk of the lock and then begin counting down the drawer.

It doesn't take long, not with Elsa chipping in on closing duties, with putting up chairs, and sweeping the floors. It is odd seeing someone so…immaculately put together pushing a broom, but she makes it work.

We don't really talk though. It's odd. She just seems to know what to do, and does it…well. It isn't until I've shut off all the lights and locked up that she speaks up.

"Do…you need a lift home?" she asks, the tentativeness in her voice at odds with the confident, self-assured image I've built up in my head.

I stare at her for a minute. Then I shake my head. "Thanks, but I'll be fine. I uh…don't live far." I tuck my hands into my hoodie and smile, though I'm sure it looks more like a grimace. "Have a good night, Elsa."

I walk away, feeling like hell with every step I take walking away. Like these are the wrong steps to take. But I know this town. I know that it wouldn't be wise for Elsa to be seen with me. She doesn't know that Mrs. Gregory keeps trying to hook me up with her grandson because I just need the right boy. Or that getting brushed with the same rumor would ruin the firm she's taken over.

I really hate small towns.

Things change a bit from that night. I'm working mostly nights and taking my early morning classes because Kristoff met someone. It's really not fair. Though that's mostly because my friend is now is a self-proclaimed love expert.

Elsa still comes in but usually only at the end of a shift or during one of the little rushes and then quickly leaves. I really must have messed things up. And I'm not sure how to fix it. Or what I'm wanting to fix exactly.

It's the beginning of December and I'm cramming work, final papers, and decorating DJs. I suppose it's inevitable I wind up passed out on the love seat shoved into one corner.

"Anna…Anna!" A voice cuts into whatever dream I'm was having.

"Mmmfbl…I'm awake," I mutter before burying my head into my arm once more.

"I really hate having to resort to this…" Elsa's voice says…wait…Elsa!

Before I can react to the newfound revelation that Elsa is there, cold fingers dig into my side! "Hey! I'm awake!" I exclaim, scrambling away from the fingers in a dignified mad dash. I look at Elsa who has doubled over laughing at me. "What are you doing here?" I ask, straightening my shirt. Then my eyes fall on the wall clock. "Shit!"

"Calm down," Elsa tells me, which isn't exactly easy for me to do. I'm was supposed to have closed the shop a half hour ago. "There's not much you have to do."

That definitely catches my attention and I look at her, tilting my head and holding still, expecting an answer.

Elsa sighs and looks away, as if uncomfortable by my silent scrutiny. "I may have swept up and cleaned up the dishes to help out."

"Why?" I ask, keeping my eyes on her. "You've…kind of been avoiding me." I notice the slump in her shoulders and she nods. Even though I knew that was happening, the confirmation of it still hurts.

"I was. Sorry, Anna. I…thought I'd made you uncomfortable when I offered you a ride." ." She shook her head. "I…"

I nod slowly, piecing together what she was saying and then what she wasn't saying. Oh. "I…see. Um," I hesitate, not sure what to say. But that doesn't matter because Elsa still has more to say.

"I'm aware that this…place is a bit more conservative than home can be. I don't know what the hell anyone has against it, but I…know that you might…not want to be…" Elsa stops and sighs.

"I…yeah, it's hard…to be different," I finally say, looking at her. "Let me close up. I can talk then." This wasn't what I was expecting, but that's okay. Sometimes that's the best thing.

With Elsa's help, it doesn't take me long to get the register shut down and then we headed out of the shop. I hesitate to head toward my place. I can't remember how clean my place is, but I'm certain it's okay for company. Yet, Elsa grabs my arm and guides me across the street to her car. I don't think she's letting me walk home tonight.

It also isn't doesn't take long for me to realize we're not heading to my place. We're in a nicer part of this little town, and when Elsa pulls in, I take a deep breath and let it out, before following her example and getting climb out and walk a few paces behind her to the door. , heading to the door, walking a few paces behind her.

Once inside, I take a look around the place. It's…not what I think of as being Elsa. I tuck my hands into my pocket and then walk over to the sofa and sit down, on the edge. I'm really not sure what to say, so I keep quiet, instead of letting myself nervously ramble on.

"You're quiet. That's…unusual," Elsa says, and I look up at her sheepish. "You said we could talk once you were done closing up. I probably should have thought of anywhere else but here, but…"

"It's fine," I tell her finally. It seems Elsa has caught my rambling bug. "I...I did promise that. I…find you…well, attractive. I'm just…aware that this isn't your home. And you are, like, way out of my league, Elsa." I sigh and stare at my hands. "I mean…"

"How am I out of your league?" Elsa asks, sounding genuinely confused.

I look back up, surprised. "I…have you seen you. You're…gorgeous, and smart and amazing. I'm struggling through a local community college, working to stay afloat at a coffee shop." I am startled when I feel her hands on my face tilting my head up to look at her.

"Anna, you're a kind-hearted person, who cares about her customers and, her friends, and even when you're tired and, stressed out, you're willing to put others first. That's…amazing. Add in that you're beautiful, and you're very smart. You're making the most of your opportunities, Anna…and I don't think you're out of my league."

I can't do anything but stare at her and then nod slowly. I may not agree with what she's saying, but I know she won't let me disagree with her. Not at this moment.

When her lips find mine, I'm not surprised. I smile when she pulls back.

"That wasn't what I thought I'd find when I came to this small town," she says, and I laugh.

No, that's not what I'd have expected either.


End file.
